Whisper of the Wind
by Hikari Kuu
Summary: After the death of her mother, Kasumi, Cassia was raised by her father Ryu. Years later she comes to the realization that things are starting to seem odd and shes discovers that her lifes been a lie. In school, fights are graded not stopped. Please Review
1. You're Fired

Disclaimer: I don't own DOA but I do own the original characters.  
  
Authors Note: This is the sequel to Unpredictable Fate. Read the prequel if you want, the rating is between pg-13/R. I don't own the song Baby Got Back that is in this fic. And this is an OOC fic.  
  
Summary: After the death of her mother, Kasumi. Cassia was raised by her father Ryu and Ayane who plays the role of her mother. Now years later she comes to the realization that things are starting to seem strange and shes discovers she was being lied to for years. So she gets sent to shinobi school but unfortunately it turns out to be harder than living a lie especially since someone wants her dead. Hardships, passions, and extreme jealousy revolve around her as she finds out the truth about her mother and fights to keep her head up high.  
  
Whisper of the Wind  
  
Chapter One  
  
It was 6:30 am when the round red alarm clock awoke Cassia from a deep sleep. "Good Morning sunshine and welcome to 10.3 The Max. The day will be nice and sunny with a breeze coming in from the north. The highways traffic is doing fine so far so you early birds are in luck today. Meanwhile on Manchester Ave. there was a car crash so there will be a delay in that area. The only important news we have so far is that a three year old child was murdered and the murderer was his father who will be sent to trial in four or five months from now. Everything else seems clear. Stay cute, stay fine, and stay who you are. I'm Katie and this is 10.3 The Max."  
  
Cassia blindly waved her hand around to try to find the off button for the radio. "Ah," Cassia groaned as she moodily pushed herself up and turned off the radio. Her room was small and simple; the bed was a queen sized futon that had blue and white sheets. A small chestnut wooden cabinet sat next to the futon and a wardrobe was in front of her bed. Cassia unwillingly swept her feet out from under the covers and she walked on the beige carpet out of her room and into the bathroom.  
  
Flicking on the lights, she stared at herself in the mirror. Her flaxen hair was tangled with sweat and her face was down in the dumps being that she reluctantly woke up. Cassia walked over to the shower and turned the faucet on, getting inside. The water sprinkled on her face and ran down her womanly curves that made men turn their heads whenever she was ever walking down the streets. Since her bra size was 32 C men were always staring at her like zombies in a trance which annoyed her. She scrubbed her body with a purple soap that had an aroma of lavender. The water relaxed her hair, making it smooth out and her eyes began to slightly open.  
  
Realizing that if she just stood their in the shower she would be late for work; Cassia forced her eyes to open and finished up her shower. After brushing her teeth and fixing her hair, she ran out of the bathroom to see the living room that hadn't been cleaned when it was suppose to. The crimson couch that sat in the middle of the living room had her clothes spread all over it and all the accessories to the room were all out of place. "Okay all I have to do is clean up and get dressed and I'll be fine, I won't be late to work this time," Cassia noted herself before she took out the vacuum out of the storage room.  
  
Plugging in the vacuum she remembered that something was missing. She rubbed her eyes and looked around the room. An old grandfather clock stood behind the couch next to a full sized window that had red draperies spilling down to the floor. The clock ticked and ticked, as if it were trying to tell her something. Cassia's blazing green eyes scanned the room, looking left to right and back again. Getting agitated she slammed her hand on her waist and stood there thinking as hard as she could.  
  
'I got my keys on the kitchen counter in the next room, my clothes are ironed and ready, I took a bath and I could've sworn that I brushed my teeth, err oh and I have the vacuum in my hand right now. What am I missing?' Cassia went over the situation carefully in thought. The clock continued to tick and was the only thing that seemed to break the boring silence.  
  
"Oh how could I forget!!'' Cassia walked over to the radio system next to the television that sat in front of the couch. After pressing a few buttons she was satisfied and turned on the vacuum that began to making a blowing sound loudly. The music started to play loudly, on full blast and Cassia vacuumed away.  
  
"Oh my god Becky, look at her butt it is so big. She looks like one of those rap guys' girlfriends. But you know who understands those rap guys? They only talk to her because she looks like a total prostitute, I mean her butt, it's just so big I can't believe it's so round, it's like out there I mean - it's so gross. Look, she's just so black.  
  
"I like big butts and I can not lie, you other brothers can't deny. And when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist and a round thing in your face you get sprung. Want to pull up tough 'cause you noticed that butt was stuffed. Deep in the jeans she was wearing, I'm hooked and I can't stop staring. Oh, baby I want to get with you and take your picture. My homeboys tried to warn me but with that butt you got it makes me so horny. Ooh, rump of smooth skin you say you want to get in my Benz. Well use me use me 'cause you ain't the average groupie. I've seen her dancing."  
  
Cassia ran around the living room, shaking her butt side to side and singing along to the song. After she vacuumed she danced around, grabbing her clothes off of the couch and throwing them in her hamper. Before Cassia was about to slap her butt and wiggle it about like mad, the ringing of the phone arrested her movement.  
  
"Hello?'' Cassia said, spreading her body on the couch after putting the volume down to the radio.  
  
"Cassia, what is wrong with you!?! I've been waiting for you outside for the past hour and you know that if you're late to work again you're fired." The voice snapped from the other end.  
  
"Uh.is this Naoko?" Cassia quizzically asked, scratching her head.  
  
"NO, it's Santa Clause!! Who else would it be!!?"  
  
"Oh my God, guess what?"  
  
"Let me guess- chicken butt?"  
  
"No not that. Dad wanted to know if you could ask your dad when he was going to work on his car".  
  
"Would you just come outside so we can get to work," Naoko was clearly annoyed by the fact that Cassia had forgotten completely that she was going to be driven to work by Naoko at 7:30 and it was 8:30.  
  
Cassia put on an orange tank top and a half red half white dress that went down to her knees. She grabbed her keys and departed the house entering the breezy atmosphere with her hair gliding with the wind.  
  
A black BMW was parked in front of the pagoda styled house with the windows scrolled down and a women's head peeking out. Cassia locked the door and walked over to the car and got in.  
  
"I'm really sorry about that," Cassia blurted out anxiously at the sight of Naoko's frustrated expression. Naoko had brown curly hair with sharp oriental eyes upon her soft skinned face. Naoko sighed and responded," It's alright, sorry that I got carried away". She backed up the car and drove down the street.  
  
The sky was cloudless and the sun was beating down on the earth but luckily it was a cool day with winds coming in from the north. Since Cassia lived near the beach the area was packed full of tourists and sight seers all at the beach trying to tan their pale skin, even at this time in the morning?  
  
The car took a few lefts and rights, stopped at a couple lights and finally reached Andre Brutal Aýoga, a famous Italian restaurant that attracted throngs of people throughout the day nonstop. Naoko parked in the newly paved parking lot and they rushed towards the vine covered office that was constructed out of red bricks. Cassia swung the glass door opened and stampeded in as quickly as she could with Naoko following.  
  
The restaurant was full of chattering people that eagerly stabbed their forks into their food and gulped down. Cassia walked passed the lobby and into the office to inform her boss that she had arrived as Naoko tied on an apron to her waist to assign the people waiting in the lobby to their seats. Since Naoko was the assistant manager it was permitted if she were late.  
  
Cassia walked into the office and tapped Samantha on the back to notify her that she had arrived. The blood red haired women shifted her head sideways in protest and scoffed," Not now I'm trying to call Cassia. She's fired and that's all there is to it because I'm sick of her complaints and sorry excuses. I love her to death because she's such a devoted child who wants to be successful in the future but she won't if she's always late to everything and complains every second. No one will pick up at her house, Naoko since you're her friend can you somehow contact her to say that's she's fired because I have lots of costumers waiting in their sits for food."  
  
"She won't need to do that because I'm right here," Cassia said with a serious tone of voice. Dr. Woodworth looked up and her jaw dropped down with shock.  
  
"You don't need to fire me because I'm quitting," Cassia shouted with her voice throbbing in emotions. She ran out of the room and slammed the door as she exited, making the room slightly shake. She walked out of the restaurant, clenching and unclenching her fists. A slightly gust of wind ran through her straw colored hair, parting its tangles, and making it move with its motion.  
  
Cassia relinquished since she was so vulnerable to the situation, she was going to be fired anyway so why did it matter. Her body unnoticeably began to embezzle with the direction the wind was blowing. She crossed the streets when the cars were immobile by the red traffic light.  
  
The beach was right next to the sidewalk that she was walking on, the waves were clashing into each other with great rage and as always people were laid out on the sand with a gallon of tanning lotion all over there bodies. Cassia came to a stop on the deck near the beach's sand and she looked out into the sea that was wildly crimped with its waves.  
  
'Well I know that I'll be grounded for life. Got fired and my grades have slipped, lately my mind has just gone blank. Then again dad always wants the best out of me and I don't even think he knows that I'm a regular person that's not perfect. Sometimes when I look up at the sky, whether if its night or day or whenever, I always wonder: Why was I born? Why am I here to begin with? I'm not even a good daughter, not even a good person for that matter.  
  
'Day by day, at school I'm always ignored. Sometimes I wish I could have the courage to tell dad, "Do you even realize the sorrow I have everyday of my life? Do you even know how it feels when all you have just dies?" He doesn't know how it feels to be alone, like if I don't have a meaning in life. He'll never understand how I feel. How it feels to have your closets friend die in front of your eyes. Maybe if I died, than just maybe I would be accepted more. I don't know how.kids at school won't have to gossip about me, Samantha won't have to worry about me being late, dad won't have to worry about me being a bad daughter.'  
  
Cassia shrugged as these thoughts began to circle in her mind. A speck of rain fell, then another, which lead to a down pour. "Damn the news, you can never trust them". The beach visitors all picked up their belongings and tried to get out as quick as they could, the thunder and lightning urging them to move quicker. Cassia didn't move she just let the rain hit her body, not noticing that half of her dress was white. Cars departed their parking spaces and left the beach to go back to their sheltered. The sky was drowned by ominous dull clouds, sheeting the sun from letting its rays light the sky.  
  
Cassia sat on the bench that was on the deck and covered her eyes with her hands, her palms pressing upon her face softly. A body dropped on her suddenly, ruining her chance to finally cry after so long, a body dropped on her. "What the fuck!?!" Cassia cantankerously hissed, pushing the body off of her. She looked down and it was a man around her age that had a bruised eye and cut lip. His shirt was ripped, revealing his muscular bloody chest.  
  
"Oh my God I'm so so sorry about that!!" Cassia blurted out, falling to her knees to help him up. He had honey colored hair with striking crystal blue eyes that looked back at her sadly. His eye left eye lid was swollen and his lip had a gash going right down the middle. Another man was running towards them rapidly and once he reached the bench he leaped into the air and slammed himself on the injured man.  
  
The attacker was wearing a black ninja suit and took out his sword quickly and stabbed the man on his leg. Cassia gasped and clapped her mouth as she watched blood spit out of his leg and spill onto the concrete floor. The man pressed on and got up, punching his attacker across his jaw making him fall to the ground. He left his attacker one the floor and ignored Cassia, walking away and mysteriously disappearing leaving little leaves floating in the air.  
  
A red convertible raced down the wet road, slipping and sliding uncontainable. It stopped next to Cassia and her father got out of the car. Cassia was still on the floor, soaking wet as Ryu walked over to her and looked down at the man that lay on the ground helplessly.  
  
"What happened?" Ryu asked perplexedly.  
  
"That's what I wanna know!!" Cassia said.  
  
The ninja stood up and limped towards Ryu saying, "This is the beginning of a long war Ryu. You know it and so does the rest of Japan, the butterfly must awaken".  
  
Ryu's eyes shot open as he kicked the man in the back and cracked his next using his fierce hands.  
  
"DAD, why'd you kill him!!" Cassia screamed looking at the ninja on the floor and then to Ryu and back again.  
  
"I didn't, we have to get home quick. Ayane finished cooking dinner and we need to all have a long talk".  
  
Cassia got in the car and as Ryu drove away she asked," Is it about me being fired? Listen I'll try my best to find another job that can give me that grade I need for school".  
  
"Don't worry about, no ones perfect. I got fired a lot so don't worry".  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ayane poked her lilac haired head through the door as the red car pulled into the garage. "Cassia, are you okay?" Ayane said, walking over to greet them in the garage with a towel in one hand.  
  
Cassia hugged Ayane, advising her that she was just fine. Cassia dried herself off as they walked into the living room that she had cleaned early morning and Ryu heated the fire place.  
  
Ayane almost instantly served Cassia a plate of rice and sushi once she had sat on the couch. Cassia looked over at the grandfather clock and noticed that it was only 1 o' clock; she had stood wondering in thought longer than she imagined.  
  
"Cassia.you're seventeen, a senior in high school and were just proud that we have such a nifty daughter. But there's something that we have to tell you". Ryu fidgeted in his sit and began to mess with the hem of his long sleeved green shirt. Ayane had her hands folded over her lap and she stared down at her fingers as if in shame.  
  
Cassia looked at Ayane, staring at her flare pants and blue tank top. Ever since Cassia was small, she always knew that they were keeping something from her.  
  
Ryu hesitantly opened his mouth but he knew that is he didn't say what he had to than things were only going to get worse.  
  
"First of all.Ayane isn't your mother. Second of all, you have to go to Takeshi's Ninja School if you want to live. It's not safe in this town for you."  
  
Cassia wasn't aware that this was the start of a long journey dealing with powerful passions, betrayal, and jealously that will make people do things that would be considered barbaric.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay, that's the end of chapter one for this fic. I know it's a little boring but don't worry hopefully it'll get better. I would like you readers to please, when you're done with reading this chapter to read the last chapter of the prequel, Unpredictable Fate, to understand the story a bit better. Don't forget to review. Comments are wanted n_n 


	2. Graded Not Stopped

Disclaimer: I don't own DOA but I do own the original characters. Authors Note: This chapter has strong language so the rating is changing to rated R for the current chapter. The ratings will change as the story continues from PG-13 to R  
  
Whisper of the Wind  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Cassia sat under the blue and red checkered umbrella that was dug into the hard wet sand. She was the only on at the beach, for most it was too cold or cloudy but for her it was a moment where she could be alone to think to herself freely. The sky was drowned by the miserable gray clouds that stared down at the town, feeling the need to let loose and cry; rain all its problems on the streets of the island. Cassia always wished she could do that, cry her problems away. But most people know that problems can't go away by the snap of a finger or just by simply crying.  
  
Her delicate face looked out into the ocean, observing it's current and watching seagulls dive down for fish. Suddenly her hazel green eyes watered and she put her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. Cassia felt deceived, like if her whole life was a lie; a story that was made up and told to her. Slowly, each blond strand of hair, sleek from the soft drizzle that was falling, was picked up by a gust of wind and hastily lashed with the winds direction; making her sliver butterfly earrings jiggle.  
  
"Cassia," a voice softly said from behind her in despair. Cassia slightly turned and caught sight of Ryu from the corner of her eyes. "Why did you follow me," she said in a deep sneering voice. There was silence; only the lonely sound of drizzling water drumming against the umbrella could be heard, as well as the ocean's waves violently clashing against each other.  
  
"I'm really sorry. I was just trying to make your life better, to make you happy." Cassia couldn't believe what she was hearing and stood up in anger, snapping her body in his direction.  
  
"I bet that's another lie, isn't it? Ayane's not my mother and you...UGH! You could've left her out and away from my life if you really wanted me to be happy. And then you tell me I'm a shinobi. God dammit, why the hell are you doing this!?! You know that everyone hates those ninja and not surprisingly I end up being one. Haven't you noticed that I've always been the center of ridicule and rumors as it is, oh wait you wouldn't know! So who's my mom? I bet she's some whore you picked up from the streets, hmm isn't that where Ayane came from? I wouldn't be surprised if she did."  
  
A feeling of distraught came across Ryu's face as Cassia's words cut deep into his heart. "You'll be leaving today in an hour to go to the school so let's go back home." Ryu notified cautiously, trying not to take what she had said about Ayane and her mother seriously but it wasn't working. Cassia threw up her hands in hopelessness and shouted," What the fuck!!?! Do you not even care if my ass gets killed in that school with all those criminals? It's going to be your entire fault if I end up dead".  
  
"Shut up and get into the car, now!!" Ryu scoffed violently, lips tightly pursed. Cassia slammed her butt on the sit and slouched back, closing the door to the passenger's side. The drive home was a bumpy one, the car was driving on top of sand and the streets cracked pavement. Cassia momentarily closed her eyes and thought about what was happening.  
  
'Ayane isn't my mother, I'm somehow related to the criminal shinobi, and now I'm going away to this freak school. Yeah, this is perfectly what I needed to make things better, MY life better. God dammit, 'Cassia cursed mentally. After a ten minute drive, the car pulled into the house on 1245 Grain Dr. and Cassia quickly ceased from meddling with the wet hem of her red shirt. Getting out of the car and slamming the door, Cassia angrily walked in the house and ran to her room.  
  
Cassia opened the door to her room and lashed it closed as she threw herself on her bed and covered her face with her red silk pillow. Cassia unwillingly held in her tears, noting to herself that crying was only a sign of weakness. A metamorphosis suddenly occurred as the slight drizzle of rain became a downpour that roared down from the sky. She pushed herself off the bed and took out a suitcase, shoving in sets of clothing into her suitcase without caring if it were neat or not.  
  
A slight knock tapped on her door and a voice followed. "Cassia," a womanly voice said," can I come in?" She rolled her eyes, knowing that it was Ayane. "Mom....I really don't want to talk right now, okay?" Cassia responded softly, trying to contain her anger. She felt as if her heart were swelling up to an unimaginable size, beating slower than ever. It was as if time had just stopped and that everything was stripped of her. Cassia locked her door and burst into tears, dropping to her knees as she rested her head on the door. She was disgusted by the fact that she had called Ayane mom, what she really wanted to call Ayane was bitch or maybe slut. Cassia would never forget all the pain that had occurred.  
  
"I can see her crying all the way from here, sunglasses covering her tears. So I wouldn't notice all the fear she held inside. I was so scared to go home, to that war zone that would soon start again. Glasses crashing, yelling, screaming. Me crying,' please stop now'. My father's violent fist and intense words, always putting mom in her place; making her feel disgraced. I told them to stop, that it was hurting me inside but he pressed on and pushed me aside. I was pushed into that cold staircase, seeing her strike her face. I told them to stop, there's no need to fight but it went on all night. We ran away, ran away from all the pain but we knew that we'd have to go back the next day. He promised me that it wouldn't happen again but time flew by; June, Christmas, Thanksgiving, July. It happened again, my mom driving away with a sigh," Cassia reflected poetically to herself.  
  
Ayane had been lying to her all along and Ryu was just playing along with this big lie. She was so confused, so confused about who was who and what was exactly going on. She didn't care about them anymore, all Cassia cared about was leaving whether she was to die or not. The tears uncontainable came out and Cassia clutched her fists tight against her temples, angry at the world and her family and who she had become. Springing up to her feet, she dashed over to her dresser and pulled out a pocket knife that was in a drawer and slashed her wrist. Blood squirted out, shooting on her bed sheets. Cassia's honey colored hair was drooped down on her shoulders lifeless and her eyes were wide open as she stared at the blood stains on her bed.  
  
Just then, her window shot open and a flying bed flew into the middle of her room and a boy that was blurry to her eyes at the moment grabbed her hand and swung her atop the soft floating bed. All she could remember was seeing blood slide down her wrist and hearing a man say that it would be okay.  
  


* * *

  
Her eyes sluggishly opened and she felt a steamy wet cloth be placed across her forehead. Grunting, she fully opened her eyes and looked at the thing that stared back at her. It was the size of two sumos and had two itty bitty sparkling blue eyes. It was fuzzy, like a teddy bear, and had small cat-like ears. Cassia, wide eyed stared back at the fuzzy creature and stood frozen with fright. "Mo-ko-ku," the creature said slowly as it paused between each syllable. She looked around in frenzy, observing where in the world she was at. Her body was spread out on a small cozy bed that had plain white sheets, the two small windows that were in the room were circled shaped, the brick fireplace that was next to the entrance of the small cottage sparked with fire, and the walls were painted a burgundy color.  
  
"You're finally awake. I was wondering when you'd wake up," said a man who had just walked into the little cottage and taken off the wet cloth off of Cassia's forehead. He had incandescent blue eyes, short light brown hair, and a built figure.  
  
"Oh I see that you've met one of our school teachers, Mokoku. He looks like Totoro don't you think? We call him Teddy, since he looks exactly like a teddy bear. Well that's beside the point, get dressed because master wants to see you. Oh and my name is Lee Shao Pei Kuu, but you can just call me Lee since that's what everyone calls me," Lee notified.  
  
Cassia combed a few strands of her hair behind her ear and stared at Lee. "Is there a problem?" Lee asked.  
  
She quickly shook her head and said," No it's just I have no clue where I'm at. Is this that shinobi school thing or just a dream? I remember that I was in my room and then I blacked out."  
  
"This is the Shinobi School you were going to a day ago. Ever since I picked you up with my flying bed you've been asleep. Your parents gave the headmaster a call and explained that you would probably not be willing to come so they sent me to make you; but you did the job for me, cutting your wrist was easy for me to bring you. By the way don't ever do that again! I've had a friend kill himself; I don't want another one dead. We're in Sapporo which is far from Okinawa so there's no way you can run home and stay alive unless you're related to the legendary Kasumi which I doubt you are. I have to go 'cause if not I'll be late for my weapons and crafts class. Mokoku will show you where the hot spring is at so you can wash up and he'll bring you clean clothes and a towel when you're done." Lee said, waving good-bye.  
  
Mokoku stared at Cassia and blinked his eyes innocently. "Err, can we go know," Cassia asked cautiously as she stood up from the bed. Mokoku turned around and walked out of the cottage with Cassia following. His enormous size made him go at a snails pace, and whenever his feet touched the ground they squeaked softly. Cassia was amazed by the surroundings. The sky was clear, the cottage looked like an ancient pagoda temple, and there were red painted bridges everywhere, clean ponds with goldfish swimming in them, bamboo trees shifting back and forth, and rare flowers and plants that she'd never seen before.  
  
As they walked on a bridge she came to realize that there were more temples everywhere with ponds and plants. Red and blue lanterns were magically floating in the air in a line, going straight down the path ways but they weren't lit since it was morning, Cassia figured. No one was in sight as they kept walking on the nice beige bricked floor.  
  
"Everything seems so peaceful. Maybe I'll like it here," Cassia told Mokoku who said nothing. They turned left into a brick path that led into the bamboo forest. Insects were singing quietly and birds flew from one branch to another. They reached a wall that was made of bamboo and raised up twelve feet. Mokoku stopped and pointed towards the wall and grunted slightly. Guessing that it was a signal that that was the hot spring, she walked towards the wall and opened the door.  
  
It was a hot spring that had steam rising and it spread out nineteen feet. Cassia stripped her red shirt and shorts and quickly jumped in. She felt a feeling of peace as the steaming water pressed against her body and hair.  
  
"I wonder where the soap is," Cassia said to herself as she looked around. There was a long wooden box that extended from the top of the bamboo wall to the tip of the water. She swam over to the box and noticed that a coin had to be placed in the slot. "I don't have money, though".  
  
"Here you can use mine, I have an extra one," someone said from behind her. Cassia turned, with her heart jumping inside of her.  
  
"I thought I was the only one in here. You scared the crap out of me. Are you sure you want to give me the coin?" Cassia stared at the girl who seemed to be in her late teens. She had beautiful orange hair and honey colored eyes; she seemed to be so nice and laid back.  
  
The girl smiled and handed out a coin to Cassia," No really it's okay! A bath isn't a real bath without soap, right? You're new here and your names Cassia, right? I'm Kasumi Hayabusa; it's nice to see you again. It's been so long, you truly have grown into a beautiful young woman. How old are you? 16? 17?"  
  
Kasumi reached out and passionately rubbed Cassia's cheek as she stared in admiration.  
  
"Do I know you?" Cassia whispered, feeling uncomfortable as Kasumi kept stroking Cassia's cheek.  
  
Kasumi stared back and her eyes watered quickly as she heard the words come from Cassia's mouth. Kasumi forced a grin and began to slightly tremble.  
  
"Have we met before?" Cassia asked again.  
  
Kasumi didn't any anything. She kept her hand on Cassia's smooth cheek as a swarm of butterflies flew down from the sky. They surrounded Kasumi's body and once Cassia blinked the girl was gone and so were the butterflies.  
  
A grunting sound came from the door and Cassia knew that it was Mokoku getting impatient.  
  


* * *

  
Cassia stood next to Han, the headmaster of the school who was wearing a royal blue kimono that had pictures of dragons and swords embroidered on it. With a wave of his hand the school was silenced. The 500 students who each were kneeled down on blue silk cushions, stared at Han who was up on the kabuki stage.  
  
"Good afternoon. I'm welcoming you today to this very important assembly to introduce you all to a new student that has stumbled across our school." Han's deep voice seriously croaked. He stroked his shoulder length white beard and stared at all the students. All the teachers sat on either side of Han, patiently waiting for him to finish with what he had to say so they could continue teaching their lessons.  
  
Cassia nervously looked at all the glares that some students were giving her and others that were whispering something to the person next to them. She was wearing a black ninja outfit that made her feel odd. 'If Naoko were here she'd be laughing her ass off,' Cassia told herself mentally.  
  
"We have a descendant of Kasumi," Han said. Most people gasped and even teachers turned their heads to look at Cassia who was lost in thought about what Naoko would be thinking if she were there.  
  
"She will be placed in the Yasunori house where she will have no problem fitting in or getting along. And I found out that anyone thinks otherwise they will be punished severely. You may go back to your classes' thank you". The students protested at the unnecessary waste of time as they stood up and got in line, directed by their teachers to go to their next class.  
  
Han stood up and walked over to Cassia," This must be completely different for you, right? Our school is specialized in teaching young shinobi how to perform the fighting style and we also educate our students on the history of the shinobi and give them opportunities to find out more about their roots. I can understand that you probably are mad right now, especially since I saw that you had a large laceration on your wrist. It took me awhile to find the correct herbs and spell to heal it up. If you have any questions or problems you need solved just come to me or ask Mokoku. You've already met Lee Shao Pei Kuu, just stay around him and you'll be fine."  
  
Cassia wasn't sure if she should argue back or just leave the situation alone without questions. She walked off the stage, leaving Han alone, and followed Lee who was waiting for her. Cassia looked at wrist and noticed that it had no scabs or slash marks; she hadn't remembered that it was painful.  
  
"Hey Cassia, I just want to warn you about something. People here have a hard time accepting people that have a higher status then them so prepare for the worst. Once they find out that their great grandfather was an outlaw shinobi they think their one too and then they start doing crazy things. People get killed, people kill, and others kill themselves in this school. We get graded on the way we fight and whenever a fight starts no one bothers to stop it because it's all a test. It's a test to see who has a better chance to live. I have an extra bed in my cabin so you could stay with me, it'd be better since I've been here since I was 5. I'm 18 now so you can only imagine what I've seen." Lee walked down the road where all the pagodas were lined together as he informed Cassia of this useful information.  
  
"When can I go back home?" Cassia was now worried. The extravagant scenery of the school had fooled her, was Ryu actually trying to kill her? Teachers didn't break up fights they graded them which gave Cassia all the more reason to be worried.  
  
"It all depends. I honestly don't even know how we can get out of here. All I know is some days Master Han tells kids their free to go and other times their here forever and some end up becoming teachers. It's funny how I was joking around about you not being related to Kasumi and- bam! You end up being her daughter!!'' Lee laughed.  
  
"Her daughter!?! But I thought my real mom was supposed to be dead or something!! I just saw a girl by the name of Kasumi Hayabusa at the hot springs!!"  
  
"She's dead so there's no way you could've seen her. You should rest. Cutting your wrist, coming to a new school where things are crazy, you've had enough for the day."  
  
"No but I really saw her!!!"  
  
"My cabins in the mountains, I think it would be better if I flew us there". Lee said as he grabbed her hand and floated off in the air, flying into the sky and racing towards the mountains peak. Cassia was left in shock, here she was flying up in the skies after she tried killing herself and somehow saw a dead person speak to her.  
  
"How can you fly?" Cassia quizzically asked, wrapping her arms around his waist. Her heart was leaping inside of her like a wild caged bird as her eyes looked down in amazement.  
  
"Shhhh, just close your eyes and relax". Lee hugged her tightly against his body as they continued to drift out past the fields of bamboo forests that sheeted the land. Cassia could feel her eyes weighing more and more as she sniffed in Lee's bliss smelling cologne. 'So comfortable. So warm. Please hug me tighter,' Cassia said to herself as her eyes closed.  
  


* * *

  
Cassia's eyes shot open and she kicked the sheets that covered her off wildly. She looked around and couldn't see anything in the room since the lights were all flicked off.  
  
Cassia scratched her head and cursed," God fuck! This me falling asleep and waking up somewhere new routine is getting old." After crawling on the floor to look for a light switch for a few minutes she gave up and leaned her back on what she thought was a bed but was actually a door. She hid her face in her palms as she reflected back to that unfortunate day when the lights had flickered off in a rainstorm back in Okinawa when Ryu was still working and she was left alone with Ayane.  
  
It was a year ago yesterday, Cassia had counted since then. Cassia was sitting in her room when she heard a ruffling sound in the hallway once the lightning had turned off the power and she opened her door cautiously and saw Ayane standing there with blood smeared across her mouth, knife in hand.  
  
"Mom?" Cassia squinted to see if it were Ayane or some intruder and once she saw that it was Ayane through the small glimpse of light thanks to the moon, she calmed down. "Don't call me that!! I don't want be called mom... I don't want to be in that wenches place. You little ingrate!!!" Ayane scoffed and punched Cassia in the jaw. Cassia grabbed on her jaw, shocked at what Ayane had just done.  
  
"What're you talking about!!!?" Cassia snarled back, teary eyed.  
  
"Shut the hell up!!" Ayane grabbed Cassia's arms and dragged her in the kitchen, taking out a lighter and tying Cassia against the refrigerator. Cassia wasn't sure how Ayane could see so clearly through the darkness but at that moment she didn't care; she was too scared to think.  
  
"What are you doing!?!" Cassia cried out, trying to break the metallic substance that restrained her arms from moving. She saw the purple headed women appear as the lighter she had flicked on. Ayane's eyes were an infernal red color and she seemed like a completely different person then what Cassia was used to seeing. As the lighters fire began to burn Cassia's stomach she yelped in pain and kicked at Ayane who took the blows like it were feathers touching following upon her. The fire began ripping Cassia's stomach open and Cassia was now regretting that fact that she was wearing a short tank top. She felt the pain rush throughout her body like glass prickling her skin endlessly. Ever since that day she's vowed that if a light were to go out then she'd find a way to get light. She never told Ryu, he would have to just discover it by himself.  
  
A humming sound stopped the flashback and the melody quickly caught her attention. 'This isn't a bed?' Cassia thought to herself as the melody clearly came from the other side. She slowly pushed the object open and a flash of light hit her eyes, making her wince. As the light adjusted to her eyes she came to the conclusion that it was a shower and Lee was standing there, with the position of a statue that stared with a lonesome state of mind at the tile wall that stood in front of him. She stared at his perfectly tanned complexion from his beautiful bone structured face to his rows of tight muscles. Her eyes were glued to the shower water streaming down his body as he ran his fingers through the little hair that he had to let the shampoo cleanse his hair. She tried to resist but eventually gave in and looked lower, observing his manhood as if she hadn't eaten in days.  
  
Are her 32 C cupped breast good enough to seduce him or will her wits and nice personality surpass her outer experience? The betrayals and pains are still yet to come.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* That's the end of this long second chapter. I should've never made it so long...after all it's only the second chapter!! You wouldn't image how hard it was for me to do this chapter because I was in a state in what my buddy Wolf Runner calls a "writers block" when you've got too much pressure in your everyday life and can't concentrate on writing or anything else. Please leave comments because I don't want to have worked so hard for nothing. n_n 


End file.
